


stuffy nose

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, chloe has a cold, lucifer is his usual self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: chloe has a cold. lucifer is a smartass.





	stuffy nose

**Author's Note:**

> my first deckerstar fic. literally the shortest fucking thing i have ever written.

“How do we want to do this?” With a quiet voice and soft eyes, he kneels down in front of her, inches from her face. Her. Chloe. His best friend - but don’t tell Maze that. The woman he oh so dearly loves.

“I hear orgasms can clear stuffy noses, Detective,” he quips.

Normally a retort like that would make her roll her eyes so far into the back of her head that she would have a hard time getting them to sit in the position they belong afterwards. But with her being the subject of his dirty jokes and jabs, she didn’t mind all that much. So she opts for a soft smile

“Shut up, Lucifer.” She wipes a tissue under her nose to catch the running mucous before it can travel any further down her face.

“No you’re right,” he states, voice over dramatically defeated. They are words she never heard often from him, and there was no way she was going to let on how much she liked it, because he would just try harder not to do it again. “I’m up for anything, as you are fully aware, but I think tasting someone else’s snot is going a little too far.”

“Har-har.”

Although it’s the middle of spring, she’s shivering like crazy, feeling as if her body is contained within a freezer. It’s too cold. She hadn’t caught the flu in so long, and her immune system definitely seems to be making up for it now.

Stepping away for a moment, Lucifer says not a word, walking past Trixie’s room. Chloe thinks that she blacks out for a moment in her spot on the couch, because the next thing she knows is Lucifer, the actual Devil, is placing a thick blanket on top of her aching body.

“Despite what you think, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” mumbles the blonde. But before she knows it, she’s sinking into the comforting warmth and drifting into a hazy sleep.

“Clearly,” he whispers in reply, followed by a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I love you Chloe.”


End file.
